


Private Sanctuary

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Affection, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: John and sherlock cuddling in bed while they bask in the pretense of their other half.Also I fucking proofread this one, and feel way too proud of that fact.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Private Sanctuary

For the longest time they spoke no words and just reveled in their physical connection. Hands grasping everywhere, gentle huff that spilled out whenever they could force their mouths apart, a thousand unspoken promises made through just the contact of skin against skin.

They were the only ones in the flat, and they were safely wrapped up in the blankets and sheets of their bed, but there was this unshakeable fear that if anything was said outright the wonder of the moment would flee from them. The peace that managed to fill the longing inside of them would make itself scarce, and then they would be forced to try and recover in its absence.

So, their hands moved in caresses over their partner in place of words. Any desires for sex were nonexistent in that moment, forgetting like the trivial things they were. They broke off their kiss again as they did all they could to encompass their lover in their arms, communicating their desperation for affection. 

The warmth they had created in their cocoon of blankets worked to ward off the chill of the air just beyond its borders, but the troubles of the world didn’t feel far away, nor were they forgotten. They were simple dwarfed by the connection they shared in that moment. 

It was impossible for life to only be these times when they found themselves wrapped under the covers, joyous simple to explore a body they had already memorized, but that was no excuse for them not to indulge when the opportunity was there.

Their hands moved up, accenting from their backs where they had been easing the ache of work, and instead became tangled into their hair, already messy from the friction against the sheets. When this was over and they had to leave their little sanctuary anyone who could see them would assume they had been up to more scandalous activities, but that wasn’t it at all. They were deriving joy from sheer touches alone.

Of course, they did enjoy claiming their other half. That fight for domination of a simple kiss excited them in was unimaginable with another partner. From there it could progress to a full body struggle in mutual determination, but in this time, they weren’t fighting. They were cooperating, consoling, coming together to be something more than they could be apart.

They moved at the pace of a slow drip of honey. Rushing at a time like this could only spoil things. They needed to relish in the intimate touches of another human that they far too often had to go without. Why would anyone want to speed through each little second of bliss when moments like this weren’t common enough? 

That’s the reason they had their silent agreement to not speak. Words would only beg for more, pressing the other into moving on before they had their fill, but in this silence, they could feel when the appropriate time arrived. Doing that, communicating through touches alone, only came about when they loved the other unabashedly. Once their fears about being wounded and betrayed were overcome and they could unitedly let themselves love and be loved in return.

Such openness led to tears. Not those born of sadness or longing, but rather created by finally reaching their fill of contact. They cried when the longing had left their heart for the first time in what was too long for them.

It was always too long between these nights in. They lived together and spent years of their lives together at that moment, but too many time things would prevent them from letting go into the gentle touches of the night. 

They needed to be gentle to their lover as their lover was equally gentle to them. A single misstep left them a complete mess that needed to be carefully put back together. The phones needed to be turned off, and the flat silenced down to nothing for them let it happen. For that soothing wave to sweep them under until they couldn’t resist it any longer.

It became a struggle to not force it to let it happen to them. Humans are never in total control of their emotions, and their emotions were never in complete control of them. Everything was a balancing act, and when they found that balance they would tumble into their bed with nothing separating their body that ached for it all, where they would stay and relax until sleep overtook them, and the Sun came out over the horizon the next morning.

Sunrise was the hardest part of it all. An acknowledgment of their eventual separation, and an end to their time together. No matter how short it, was any amount of time seemed like it was too much to handle.

In those morning following their private nights together, they scarcely let go of one another, an attempt at dragging out their gentle nothings for a while longer. There was never a protest at the actions, because both of the knew they wanted the same thing.

The first thing spoken in more than twelve hours was said over tea before he had to leave for the clinic that day. “John, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And then they were in a hug, one that would last as long as they wanted, because it was more important that whatever was waiting beyond the doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave. comments.


End file.
